Finding Home
by daltoncase55
Summary: An alternate universe where Jaz and Dalton were teammates six years ago but haven't seen each other since
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of NBC, The Brave or any of it's characters.

* * *

Adam Dalton is back just for the week, he hasn't seen his apartment for the past year and his fridge as well as all of his cabinets are empty. He decides it's time to go to to the supermarket and get just enough food for the week.

…

Jaz had just gotten home from work and was greeted by Casey who was so excited to see her mom. It was a Friday night which meant they had all weekend together before she had another long shift. Casey asked her mom if they could make pizza for dinner and then watch the Lion King and eat ice cream for dessert. Of course Jaz couldn't say no to those bright blue eyes staring back at her so they headed to the supermarket.

They're in the midst of picking out ice cream when Jaz hears a familiar voice, "Jaz?"

"Top, didn't expect to see you hear. You on leave?"

"You can call me Adam but yeah, just for the week. But who's this?" as he spots Casey in the cart.

"Umm, this is Casey, she is my daughter and before you ask she's four years old."

Before he can respond a tiny voice chirps in, "Mom, is this your friend form all the pictures? The one you used to work with?"

"Yeah sweetie he is. Why don't you come over, we're making pizza for dinner and then watching a movie and eating ice cream." and then whispers in Adam's ear "I'll also explain everything."

"Sounds like a plan. Hey Casey, looks like I'll be able to get to know you over some pizza, how does that sound. I'll follow you guys back."

 **...**

Jaz doesn't know what to think. She never thought she'd ever see Adam again, she was actually planning on it. When she found out she was pregnant she knew she had to leave the team and that Adam could never know. That's why she chose to live in a small town in North Carolina this way she could raise her daughter well and give her everything she could ever want and without Adam ever knowing Casey existed.

Casey was the best thing that ever happened to her, she saved her. Before she left the team she wasn't in the best state. There was Adam who was always there for her but he was her boss and she didn't want to ruin their friendship and then there was McG who had been there for her always. He was her best friend, she was always able to talk to him without having to worry about feelings but then he went and left the team. She was left with so much bunched inside of her but no way to let anything out. She was going to break but then she had her one moment of weakness. Then she left and had Casey and her life changed forever for the better. She got a job as a civilian and a good one at that. By the time Casey was 1 she was able to buy a house with a big yard and was able to raise Casey well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of NBC, The Brave or any of it's characters.**

* * *

She was the last person he would ever think he would run into at the supermarket. He is supposed to be home for only one week and he runs into the one person that will always have his heart. She broke it years ago but he still loves her. And Casey, wow, she looks exactly like him. She has his eyes and face but boy does she have Jaz's hair. Casey reminds him of years as a kid, she looks exactly like her dad at his age. He remembers when when he was her age, before her dad got mean and when him and his mom were able to do whatever they wanted wherever they wanted to be. That is until he was eight when his dad became angry and aggressive but he never wants to be like that near Casey. He wants to teach her how to play sports and be home early every night so that she is never disappointed. He wants to be there for her in the long run, and not just her but Jaz as well. He still remembers the first time he knew they were meant to be.

* * *

" _Hey Top, so about earlier, you know when-"_

" _When you said some stuff, then I said some stuff, and you said some more stuff."_

" _Yeah so about that, I want to let you know it will not happen again."  
_ " _What won't happen? You being human or you opening up to me?"_

" _Both probably."  
_ " _Jaz, you do not have to do that, it's just you and me and you lost your best friend not too long ago. It's okay to be human and let yourself feel the loss once in awhile."_

 _And at that she had a tear running down her face and I want over to her and embraced her in a hug to let her know she was not alone. She fought it at first but I held onto her even tighter and then the tears came._

 _I wake up the next morning and walk outside my room to see Jaz and McG at it again. She was acting like nothing happened last night but I'm alright with that. She let me have a glimpse into her heart last night and I was not about to push her for more._

* * *

He pulled up infront of the house and immediately saw that there were toys sprawled out all over the lawn and front porch. He wishes he was there for when Jaz had bought the house and for the first time she was able to call it home. For each time she gave Casey a new toy, the face she must have had. She seems like such a happy kid and he just wishes that he was there for his girls all the times he was not able to. He had never pictured her as an all american white picket fence type of gal but remembers how Preach once said that having a girl changes everything. Still sitting in his car he wishes that he had been able to spoil both of them rotten.

He finally gets out of his car and goes over to Jaz and Casey to help with the bags. Jaz then says, "Hey Case, why don't you go and let KD out of the house, I'm sure Adam here would like to meet her." Casey goes flying towards the house and before I can say anything a giant German Shepherd comes running towards us barking, "Hush KD, this is our friend Adam, Adam this is KD. I got her a few months before casey was born. She basically runs the house but I am warning you now, the second you hand her a piece of food she will never stop begging. Her and Casey are linked by the hip because of that."

While she's talking I'm looking around at how she doesn't just have a carolina blue house with a white picket fence but a dog and daughter as well. I'm wondering what KD stands for, maybe it stands for Khan-Dalton or maybe I just want to believe I have a chance with her. KD reminds me of Patton and how Jaz, Patton and I used to go on walks around the base and how after the truck blew up on the beach Patton come to check on me but then went straight over to Jaz and waited by her. KD seems just like Patton except that she would protect Casey over anyone else. KD sure has their hearts, now I just have to win not just Jaz's but also Casey's.

As we are waiting for Jaz to open the door, I'm wondering why she never told me about any of this, it has been about five years that they have not had contact. But I think that headquarters knows, Patricia is the one who's been nagging me to take a break for a while. But if that's true than McG must have known about all of this, they were tight as twins. McG came back to the team about two years after Jaz left and I know that Jaz knew. From time to time I would overhear McG talking to Jaz and I would ask him how she was. Hew would just stare back at me with eyes that saying why would you let her go Top. But he knows that she has not moved on or else she would not have brought him back to her house, they would have said farewell at the supermarket.

They enter the house and the first thing that greets them is a table full of photos, some of her and Casey as well as the team but what strikes him the most is the picture in the middle. He never thought that anyone knew about their walks with Patton around the base but there was a picture of him and Jaz, and well and Patton, staring him in the face. But what struck him the most was that it was the biggest picture on the table, not by much thought but it has to mean something. He never thought that he would turn into one of those men who falls head over heels for a woman, especially one who works under him. She is the only one that he has ever felt this way for, there has never been another woman who has had his heart like she does and now that there is a little girl involved he knows that he is in this for the long run.

 **Hey guys, feel free to leave some reviews. I'll be updating this story every 3-5 days or so. I hope you like this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Brave or any of its characters**

 **I hope you like this chapter! sorry for any of the typos**

* * *

In the car ride back Jaz has a lot to think about, she had Casey and KD but would it really be that bad if Adam were to join them? Casey would be able to have a father figure in her life and maybe she could have a husband and they could be a happy family. But she also had to consider Adam, his job means the world to him and she doesn't want to take that away from him. Hell for her it was heartbreaking to have to leave the job and the team and then to return to civilian life.

The first months were the hardest, adjusting to hime and normal life was really hard on her, she had to find a well paying job while, in her interview, telling her future boss that in a short period of time she would be expecting a baby. After a hard month of looking for a job she finally went to the DIA to see if they could do anything for her. Hannah was able to look in her file and see that Jaz had double majored in college in both computer sciences and biology. While she didn't enjoy having a desk job she took one just until she was able to get back on her feet. She took jobs programming for large businesses and helping small ones set up new programs and that paid a lot. In the months before Casey was born she went back to school and became a doctor, she had connections so it wasn't too hard especially because they knew she had worked in the field before. She knew she couldn't continue sitting around all day so after casey was born she took a job as an air medic this way she was able to take care of Casey while also being in the field.

While she was thinking Casey interrupts her form the back seat, "Mom?"

"Yeah Case?"

"Is he your friend from the pictures around the house?"  
"Yeah"  
"So why hasn't he been over before?"  
Jaz thinks for a girl who is just about six years old Casey is a pretty smart and perceptive young girl. "Well, I don't think he's been home in a long time."

"Where was he? Don't you talk to him? Like your calls with that other guy, Mc something?"  
"Casey, how do you know about that? Have you been listening to conversations you shouldn't be?  
"Well-"

"Casey…"  
"Fine, yes mommy. I didn't mean to but I was coming down for water one night and you were in the kitchen talking to him and I just stood in the stairs listening. I'm sorry mom."  
"Casey it's fine, just next time let me know you're there and maybe I'll let you meet him."

And at that she claps and returns to looking out the window. McG is still with the leam after all these years but he left the team for about three years at one point but we have always kept in touch. He's told me about how over the years Adam has changed. Preach was there after I left but left the team shortly after McG returned. He told McG, who then told me, that after I left Adam changed. Preach always knew that there was something between Adam and I but he would never dare to confront us about it. But after I left it was noticeable that something was wrong, he started taking more risks during every mission. To control it looked like he was becoming a better leader and soldier but his teammates knew something was wrong. One time McG confronted him while I was on the phone listening and Adam responded like Adam always would, he just blew him off. About two years ago McG was on the phone with me and Adam went up to him and asked who it was and I told McG it was okay to tell him it was me. Adam's response was surprising though, he just said, "Tell Jaz that I say hi and that I hope she's well." But I could hear in my voice that he was hurt, hurt that instead of talking to him I was talking to McG.

There would never been anything between me and McG though, we were only best friends who shared everything with each other. No one on else on the team knows this but before McG left he told me the real reason he was leaving. The rest of the team thought he was just going on leave and taking a break but the truth was his fiancée back home had been in a major car accident and he went to be with her and help her recover.

Now brought back to the present we finally pull into the driveway and Casey is eager to get out of the car. I tell her to go and let KD, our dog, out of the house. KD really helped to save me when I first got back. I would want to call Adam and tell him about everything when I got home but I knew I had to stay strong. Then one day while I was walking around town I saw a box that said, "Free Puppies" and in the box there was a whole litter of German Shepherd puppies all energetic and jumping against the side of the box. But only one of them stood out to me, there was one curled up in a ball sleeping in the back corner not paying attention to the rest of them. I knew at that moment that the puppy in the corner would be the one to save me and she did. I chose the name KD because it was simple yet complicated but when people ask him about why I chose that name I just tell them that it is for good luck and that she person she is named after saved my life. Although Adam Dalton himself saved her on several missions he also gave me something she never thought I would have: happiness. With Casey, KD and a life as a civilian I am happy as ever, especially because I am able to live in a nice place where I can teach Casey all about the stars.

I introduced KD to Adam but didn't explain to him that she's really named after him because she didn't want to give him too many reasons to make him want to stay. She went towards the house and Adam along with KD followed her but what she forgot about when she invited him over were all the pictures. Around the house she has so many pictures of her, Casey and KD but there were also pictures of the team and just her and Adam. She would have told Casey to take them all down of flip them over but there were just too many of them.

She sees the look on his face and she knows now that there is now turning back. She can see how his brain is turning but interrupts him anyways, "So, um, McG took that one," as she points to the picture he is staring at, "He was going to make fun of us but I asked him to send it to me instead. We will talk about all this later, I promise. But right now Casey and I are starving and you must be too so why don't we go start the Pizza, yeah?"

"Sounds like a solid plan."  
"Just remember no feeding KD any of it," as she glares at him then KD then him again. "Casey, come to the kitchen and wash your hands and we'll start on the pizza."

I go and preheat the oven and watch for Casey. She goes over to the sink but she is still too short to reach it by herself and I see Adam lift her up so she has full access. Honestly it is one of the most beautiful sight I have ever seen and it makes me think that he knows that she is his. But just by the her looks it couldn't be any more obvious, while she has my hair she has all of his features. Adam pulls me out of my thoughts, "So what do we do first?" Casey responds, "We get the pizza dough out of the container and start kneading it." She goes and gets the dough out of the fridge and gives us each a piece. "We always make our own pies because we like different things, I like plain but mommy likes hers with gross stuff on it."

This pulls Adam into a memory from years ago

* * *

 _They had just gotten back from a long and hard mission. He goes into the cabinet and sees that all the food the have are a bunch of different protein bars. He is about to close the cabinet when Jaz sneaks up on him, "Jeez Jaz, you have to stop doing that!"  
_ " _Top, you should know by now that that will never happen. So anything good in there to eat?"  
_ " _No just a couple of bars."  
_ " _Well why don't we take one of each and split them?"  
_ " _Sounds like a great idea."_

* * *

That day they sat on the couch together eating protein bars but to him it was more than that, it was the first time they had connected. Then Jaz's voice pulls him out of his thoughts, "Casey, it isn't anything gross, it's just meatballs," She looks at him, "She has never been a fan of them."

They put their pizzas in the oven and ten minutes later they come out. They eat their pizzas in silent because that's just how hungry they are and Casey is the first one to finish. She runs into the living room and pops the movie into the TV and starts watching it leaving Jaz and Adam alone.

* * *

 **Reviews welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of NBC, The Brave or any of its characters. Sorry for any of the typos**

* * *

"Jaz-"

"Adam-"

"No, Jaz, you go first."

"Well first of all, I'm sorry that we haven't been in contact all these years, McG tells me you are doing well."

"Yeah, I'm hanging in there, so um Case-"

"To answer your question, yes she is yours and I am sorry that I never told you. You had a right to know but I kept it from you. I wanted to tell you so badly but raising her was something I had to do on my own or else I wouldn't have been able to get by. If I had told you back when I was on the team I know that you would have left with me but you would have been unhappy. Leaving the team out of obligation rather than on your own time would have destroyed you. Plus, McG left and then I did, the team would have crumbled if you did as well. I know I should have told you and I'm sorry I didn't," and by now she has tears running down her face and remembers the last time this happened.

* * *

 _They had just gotten back from Mongolia and Preach, McG and Amir went straight to the showers leaving her and Adam alone. We start putting our gear away and he takes his shirt of, "Adam! That looks way worse than three broken ribs!" He has a bruise running down his body from his neck down to his stomach and I can't bare to see him like this. He is supposed to be our fearless leader yet here he is looking all broken._

 _"Jaz, I'm fine. It's just a couple of bruises."_

 _Yet when he attempts to stand up from his chair he grunts. I start tearing up, seeing him in pain likes that makes me want to kill anyone who has ever laid a hand on him. I can't stand to see him like this, we are all human but with the job we have and the things we do to stay alive we rarely see this side of each other._

 _He must feel the same way I do because he pulls me into a hug, "Jaz, I'll be fine. I am always fine, you never have to worry about me. I may be bruised up a bit but I'm still here aren't I? Just because I hurt doesn't mean that I won't be okay."_

 _That did not comfort me at all, it made it worse yet deep down I know he is right. We stand there hugging for a bit but after a while we parted ways to go shower and get the mud off our faces._

* * *

Adam looks at her, "Jaz, I can't say that I am not upset about this but just seeing how well you have been raising Casey and how much you have here makes me happy. And you are right, if I had known you were pregnant it would have compromised me, you just being here, and I would have left with you. I would do anything to protect you over me, I knew I loved you then and I still love you. There was never a day that went by that I didn't think about you. We can talk about this all we want later but right now you need to calm down so we can go join Casey before she comes in to get you so let's start cleaning." He pulls her into a tight hug letting her know that he wasn't going anywhere.

Jaz is overwhelmed with so many emotions and doesn't know what to think, does this mean he is staying here with her? Will we be able to have a relationship now, what will Casey think of all of this? She is in love with this man but she also has to think about her daughter.

Adam and her finish cleaning up the kitchen and make their way over to the living room where Casey is watching a movie. She hands Casey a spoon and a bowl of ice cream with sprinkles and sits in between her and Adam. When Casey finishes her ice cream she puts her bowl onto the coffee table and leans on Jaz. Her eyes start to close and eventually starts to fall asleep. She looks to Adam to talk to him but she finds that his eyes are also closed so instead of saying anything she leans against him and closes her eyes.

* * *

Being in Jaz's home with her and Casey has made him wish he had never messed up with her and came home years ago. Even though he wouldn't have wanted to just quit the team he could have had a relationship with her. Now he is here gifted with another chance with the love of his life, to be able to stay there with her and Casey would be the best thing to ever happen to him in a very long time. When she left all those years ago he admits that he changed. He cared less about returning home and more about completing the mission because he had nothing to return to. But now he can change all of that, he can hand in his resignation at the DIA and find a less dangerous job while living a happy life with Jaz and Casey. But they still need to talk more but the movies still playing and he closes his eyes.

He feels movement and he starts to open his eyes to see Jaz sleeping on his shoulder and Casey laying on her lap. He starts to wake her up, "Jaz, Jaz come on time to get up."

"Huh, what time is it?"

"Just about 2200, the movie is over so why don't you and Casey go up to bed and I'll sleep down here."

"No Adam. You haven't slept in a real bed for months, you deserve a good night's sleep. I have sweatpants and a shirt that will fit you, you'll sleep in my bed."

"What about you?"

"I didn't say I wasn't sleeping in my bed as well. Let me bring Casey up and I'll pull out the clothes. I should also have a spare toothbrush but it looks like you could also use a shower so I'll grab you a towel as well."

"Thank you for everything Jaz. I'm going to grab a glass of water then I'll join you up stairs."

Honestly he doesn't know what to think, is this just a one time thing or a friendly invitation or is is this something more. Does she want a relationship with me? It's so hard to tell with Jaz but he lovers her so much and he will fight to have her even if it means just having lunch with her every Sunday. But truly he wants to have more kids with her and spoil Casey until she doesn't have anything else to ask for, to marry Jaz and grow old with her, to be there through the good and the bad.

* * *

As she carries Casey up the stairs she thinks about what she is going to do with Adam. She loves him to death but is terrified he will leaver her and go back to the DIA and she'll never see him again. She puts Casey in her bed and heads to her room. Forgetting Adam was in her room showering she opens the door and finds him dripping wet with a towel around his waist. She stares at him for what feels like forever and then says, "Umm, sorry, umm… I'll be right back." She slams the door and runs downstairs as fast as she could to hide from him. "I'm so screwed". Running away like that he must think that she hates him or something but she doesn't, she just doesn't know what to do. Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears footsteps coming down the stairs, it must be Adam. She goes to apologize to him, "Adam-"

"Jaz-"

"Sorry, you go first."

"Jaz, I'm so sorry. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable in your own home. I'm going to sleep down-"

"NO! Sorry, I reacted poorly back there. I like you, a lot, and it took a lot to not call you or ask McG to put you on the phone. It takes me hours to fall asleep every night because I wonder if you are safe or if you have found someone else. There was not a day that has gone by that I have not thought about you, and I know you said that same thing to me earlier." She is in tears now.

Adam leans his forehead onto hers and looks into her eyes then kissed her. The kiss feels like it lasted forever but eventually Adam pulls back, "Jaz, I don't want to take advantage of you so I think that it is best if I stay down here for the night."

"No, it's okay. You can come up to bed and we can just sleep. Maybe we will both be able to get a good night's sleep. I'll get you that toothbrush and leave it in Casey's bathroom then you come to bed."

They both head upstairs and she goes into her bathroom to brush her teeth and change while Adam is in the other bathroom. When she comes out of the bathroom Adam still isn't in bed yet so she decides to just get into bed and wait for him.

This is what she has been waiting for for almost seven years now, to get Adam back and start a real life with him. She really hopes that he chooses to stay with her and Casey, she doesn't think that she will be able to handle it. Now he is back and it's giving her hope, hope that she will be able to keep him here.

After about ten minutes of waiting Adam finally steps into the room, "Sorry to keep you waiting. I was just thinking and lost track of time." He crawls into bed with her and she turns to face him with a huge grin on her face. He smiles at her and leans in to kiss her and she starts to giggle.

"Jasmine Khan. I never thought I would see the day where you giggle."

"I am just so happy right now. I have my man in my bed in my house."

He leans in to kiss her again, "And I'm happy to be here with you."

She turns around so they can go to sleep before anything else happens between then and she feels him move closer to her and before she knows he it he is spooning her and it is the best feeling she has felt in a while.

When she wakes up and looks at her clock and it is already 0900, "Adam, I'm going downstairs."

"Huh, what, what time is it?"

"0900. Casey should be up by now, I'm not sure why she hasn't come in here. Usually I am up by 0600 and her and KD come in around 0730 to join me. "She gets out of bed and is about to exit the room, "You stay in here and get more sleep, I'll send Casey up to get you when breakfast is ready."

* * *

 **Reviews are welcome :) I hope you all like this chapter, I am hoping to post another one by friday**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you all like this chapter!**

 **Sorry for any of the typos**

 **I don't own any part of The Brave**

* * *

She goes downstairs and finds Casey asleep on the couch cued up with KD and there are some credits from some movie playing. She goes over to her, "Hey Case, time to get back up do you want to go on our run or eat breakfast?"

"More sleep mommy."

"Okay, I'm going to take KD on a run. If you need anything Adam is upstairs, feel free to wake him." She watches Casey closer her eyes again and heads back up to change and get her sneakers. She leashes up KD and together they head out.

* * *

He wakes up and looks at the clock, it is only 0930 but he doesn't smell anything cooky but doesn't smell anything cooking so he heads downstairs to see what is happening and finds Casey looking in the fridge, "Where's your mom? I thought she was cooking breakfast."

"She took KD out on a run. Usually we go on one every Saturday morning, Mom says it will help me get stronger and help my lungs develop, I'm smaller than most of the kids my age. I told her I wanted to sleep longer but I was going to make us all breakfast but I don't know how to cook."

"Well how about I cook and you help. Let us see what you guys have in your fridge and cabinets and we will put something together. What do you love to eat for breakfast?"

"I like cereal but Mom says I need protein so we eat eggs a lot and I also like bacon with mine."

"So eggs and bacon it is, how about some pancakes with that as well?"

"YUM"

Twenty minutes later they hear Jaz and KD come in, "Hey Casey, what's that smell? Are you trying to cook again?" and they watch her walk into the kitchen. "No that would me me, Casey wanted to but I figured since I was up I'd cook you both a nice breakfast. Plus the last time you cooked I remember burnt eggs and toast."

"Hey, I ried. You all knew that I couldn't cook yet you all made me anyways. So what is it that you are cooking? And I see Casey helped, there were no food stains on that shirt before."

"Eggs, bacon and pancakes. I thought some carbs and protein would be a nice mix. Why don't you and Casey sit down and I'll serve you guys, then you can go and shower."

"What about you. Sit down and eat with us, I'll clean up before my shower."

He didn't argue with that, he has to admit he is a bit hungry himself. He wonders if she will kick him out after this or if he will be invited to stay. He needs to get a moment with her to talk about what is next because she obviously has feelings for him but she has had them before.

* * *

 _They just got back from the mission in Iran, they had rescued Jaz from the Iranian soldiers but it wasn't easy. It was four of them against over 100 soldiers and they knew the building better than the team. They had Jaz tied up and were getting ready to transport her when the team went in. The soldiers didn't see them coming, one by one they fell until they were finally at Jaz who had blood on her face due to them beating her for information but her being alive means they got nothing out of her._

 _The team sits down for a quick briefing about how they won't be in the field again for at least two days so everything can cool down and Jaz can have some time to recover. In those two days he will be training them hard and Jaz will have time to recover both physically and mentally, whatever it takes but he waits to talk to her about it. First he has McG check her out to make sure there are no broken bones. He sees her walk towards her room when McG is done and he follows her and closes the door behind him. She turns towards him but before he can get a word out her lips are on his kissing him and it takes him a second but then he kisses her back. He knows that it is wrong but it is the most amazing thing he has felt all day. She pulls back, "I'm so sorry Top, that won't happen again."_

" _Jaz, you have nothing to be sorry about." He puts his hand on her cheek and leans his forehead onto hers, "While they had you all I could think about was getting you back and holding you in my arms. If I had lost you before getting a chance to be with you I would never have forgiven myself but I got you back and I never want to let you go." He places a gentle kiss on her lips._

" _Adam, all I could think about while I was captured was you, if you were coming to save me or if I would die without being able to tell you how I feel. But we can't do this, it is so wrong and it is against protocol and we will both get fired and-" he stops her mumbling by kissing her again, "None of that will happen to us because we don't get caught. We can sneak around, I'll come into your room in the middle of the night and leave before anyone ever wakes up. I know it may be hard but I am in love you you Jasmine Khan and I don't want to ever let you go."_

 _He kisses her again, he holds onto her as tightly as he can and lays her down on the bed, he hears her moan and knows that he is doing something right._

* * *

They finish eating breakfast and Jaz starts to do the dishes, he looks at Casey, "Hey, you want to watch a movie or some TV? This way your mom and I can talk to each other? I'll go and help you set it all up, how does that sound?"

"Can you put on Aladdin for me?"

"Sure," he goes with her into the den and sets her up with the movie, KD jumps onto the couch with her and curls up. He watches them for a second and then goes back into the kitchen where Jaz is finishing up with the dishes. "Hey, so I set Casey up with a movie, do you want to go upstairs and talk?"

"Sure, let me just put these last dishes away." He goes over to her and helps her get it over with this way they can go upstairs and talk. He lets her go up first but he is the first one to talk, "So Jaz, what are we doing? Is this like a one time thing or are we going to try and make this work?"

"I don't want you to feel obligated to stay here with us, I know you love your job so I don't want to take that away from you. I also know how much you live for the action, you grew up in a military family then you went to the Military Prep school then went onto being one of the best soldiers the Army has ever seen. You don't know life out of the military and I don't want to take you away from that."

"Jaz, you should know this by know. I would do anything to be with you even if that means leaving the military for the first time in my life. You mean the world to me and I was stupid to not follow you home all those years ago. I wish I did, there was never a woman that I could look at without thinking of you, you were always on my mind. I want to stay here with you and have more kids with you, to marry you and grow old with you. To have our grand children take care of us when we can no longer live by ourselves. I want to be with you forever and never let you go."

* * *

She is in tears, she has no idea what to say to him. It is like all those times he stood and stared at her but she really has no idea what to say to him because she doesn't know if this is real. If he actually wants to stay here with her, what if he runs but she loves him so she is going to take a chance. "I want you to stay but I want you to want to stay because you are ready to. I want you to be happy with the decisions you make and to be here with us and not wish that you were back in Turkey or wherever else. I want you to be here with me and Casey and love us for us." and then she kisses him, "I want you, I've always wanted you. But right now I'm sweaty and need a shower, why don't you wait out here."

"I can think of something better than you showering alone." He starts kissing her, his hands go down to the rim of his shirt and they only break the kiss to bring the shirt over her head. She then grabs his shirt and rips it off of him. They move towards the shower and stay in there for a little too long. He lathers her body up with soap and massages her muscles nearly the whole time.

When they get out of the shower she realizes that Adam has no clothes and that he either needs to go to his home and get some clothes or go shopping for some. "Hey, so I don't have anymore clothes that would fit you so put on your clothes that you came in and we can go shopping and get you some more later." She puts on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans then puts her hair into a bun. "I'm going to get grab Casey and tell her to get dressed, then we can get you some clean clothes." She leaves him in her room and goes down stairs to get Casey who she finds asleep curled up with KD. She puts her hand on her shoulder to wake her, "Hey Case, time to get up. You're going to get dressed then we will go with Adam to get him some clothes and stuff. We are going to leave in about half an hour so let's get going." Casey jumps up from the couch and runs upstairs to get ready so she sits down on the couch with KD and starts looking into her eyes. KD usually has all the answers, she has always had emotion in her eyes that have told her which road to take, but Adam interrupts them, "Hey, I knew you were a dog person but this, I never would have thought you were the type to go up face to face with a dog." She laughs at that because before KD she would never have been so soft with a dog. She would go up and pet it bet never go up face to face with one. "So I sent Casey upstairs to go get dressed. Do you have clothes in your house or do we need to go shopping?"

"A little bit of both but I also want to poil my girls with some goodies so why don't we go to my apartment and get some stuff then we can go to the mall. I'll get some clothes but I want to get you and Casey some nice clothes and I will take you out for a nice dinner. How does that sound?"

"It sounds wonderful and I'm sure Casey will appreciate it. After all she does loved getting dressed up, ever since she was younger she has loved going to big galas and dinners."

"Great, what car should we take? I have a rental BMW but it isn't too big, it looks like you had a Jeep Wrangler out there which isn't much bigger."

"Oh no, thats our car for going somewhere small and quick, in the garage we also have a truck and a Tesla. We got you covered, so you can go return the rental car on our way out and when you need one take one of my cars. It isn't like I can use all three at once."

"I have a car up in D.C. so we can take a trip up there one weekend and I'll grap everything I need from my house up there."

"Why do you have two apartments? And why aren't you in D.C.?"

"When we have time off but are on call I stay in D.C. so I am close to the DIA and the rest of the team but when I am on leave I come here. It is quieter and more relaxing, being in D.C. is stressful and reminds me of moving around the time when I was younger and I would never want to do that on my children so I bought a place here right after college, it is not big but it is near a lake and some great hiking trails so it all worked out."

"So let's go check the place out, she screams up to Casey, "Hey Case? You ready to go?"

We see her sprint down the stairs, "Yes mom," she grabs Adam's hand and drags him towards the garage, "Will you sit with me in the back? I can tell you all about the town and all the great places that you can take me to after school. Mom usually works until six pm unless she gets the night shift, the n she comes home in the morning. But you can stay with me, right mommy?"

"That is only if Adam wants to stay with us, but right now he is going to take his car back to the airport and we are going to pick him up from there. But don't worry, it is only a twenty minute drive so after that you can talk to him all you want and ask him as many questions as you want to."

"Sounds great? This way I can think more about all the questions I have for him."\

"Okay Casey, let's settle down now. Adam, we will meet you at the airport. we will leave here about ten minutes after you."

Adam leaves the house so now she has time to talk to Casey about all of this, she isn't the only one that doesn't know the truth yet, "Hey Casey can you come over here so we can talk?" Casey walks towards her and sits down next to her, "So you know Adam looks a lot like you but he has never been around before. His picture is all around the house so you must know that he is important-"

"Yes Mommy I know, he is my dad. I've known for a while but I have been waiting for you to bring it up because I know that it is a sensitive topic but McG is supposed to call you now. Can I pick it up? I want to tell him all about daddy coming home." Right on cue there is an incoming facetime call from McG and Casey picks it up. She runs into the other room and all Jaz can hear is Casey blabbing about how amazing her father was but then she hears McF ask to halk to her, "Hey MMcG, how are ya?"

"Well we just got word that Dalton isn't coming back, that have anything to do with Casey's dad showing up?"

"Let's just say we hit it off and so did they but it was not planned, we ran into him last night while we were shopping for pizza ingredients and well you can probably put the rest together but I really think we have a chance this this time, I'm hoping that he stays for good but it is way too early to tell, you know him."

"Yeah, but Jaz he has already quit his job, I think you're good. But listen we are all on leave starting tomorrow so we can come home and train with a new leader or team member so why don't you guys come up to D.C. and stay with us for a bit. I would love to see you guys and I'm sure Casey would love to visit."

"Yeah sure, but listen we gotta go meet Adam. Call me when you land. We will leave for D.C. and pick you up at the airport, Adam has a place up there we can stay at."

Yeah, see you soon Jaz. I miss you," and he hangs up. She can't wait to see McG but she is worried that Adam will go back to them. She calls for Casey and they get in the truck and head towards the airport.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed**

 **I'm hoping to make the rest of the chapters longer so sorry it it takes more time to update but it will be worth it**

 **Reviews are welcome :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you all like it! Sorry for all of the typos (if there are any)**

* * *

In the car ride Jaz asks Casey what she thinks about Adam, "So Casey, what do you think about Adam-"

"Mommy I know that Adam is my daddy so we can stop calling him Adam and start to call him Daddy."

"Casey, that is something that we will have to talk to him about. I know that you have known for a while now but he just found out about you so we many need to give him some time to adjust."

"Are you sure Mommy? We had such a fun time making breakfast together and he didn't seem to mind it when I called him that earlier."

"Casey Dalton-Khan! What did you just say? Have you been calling him Daddy without asking him first?"

"Just once. But I'm not sure he noticed because maybe if he did he would have reacted like you are now," and she hears Casey start to sniffle and starts to feel bad about reacting the way she did.

"You know what Case, how about over lunch or when I get time I will talk to Adam about how he feels about you calling him daddy and I'll let you pick out something you really like at the mall. How does that sound?"

"Yes Mommy! Now I have to think about what I want."

They pull up to the airport car rental lot and spot Adam. She is surprised because when she pulls up Adam climbs into the back with Casey but at the same time she is happy for Casey because for the past five, almost six years, she has been without a father. "So which are we going to first, the mall or your apartment? It's almost noon."

"Let's go to the mall first, I'm not even sure what I have left there anyways so we can hit that whenever it is convenient. At the mall I can find whatever I need for a couple of days and then we can get lunch and do some shopping for you and Casey. If we run out of time there is also tomorrow."

"That reminds me, um about tomorrow… Tonight I am going up to D.C., if you want we can all take a mini vacation trip up there. I have already called work to tell them I won't be in for a week. But if you want, you and Casey can stay here and have some bonding time."

"No, we will come with you. So what business do you have in D.C. that is so urgent?"

"McG is coming home, we talked on the phone earlier. The whole team will be home for a while training, I told him that I would pick him up at the airport and that we would either stay with you or him. He lands at about 0600 tomorrow and it is about a four hour drive so we will need to leave later this afternoon. I figured you could also get your car and whatever else you need at your house."

"Yeah that sounds like a good plan but there is no way that I am letting you stay with McG. You are going to come and stay with me, my house is a little outside of D.C. in Bethesda. It isn't what you are going to expect though, your house is very much like your house but mine was left to me. You know my father beat my mother and I but he he also cheated on her and gambled a lot. He made millions off of it and bought this house for his other family but before he divorced her I made him leave us everything. Although he beat my mother she still loved him and was heart broken about all of this so he did leave her everything. Then when she passed all of what he left her is now left to me. I decided to keep the house but his sports cars and boats were all soad. They were all his and I wanted nothing to do with him so I donated everything from what I made but I also kept the money my mom left me with way if I ever had a family I could treat them well. Also you will bring KD with us so she doesn't have to stay in a kennel."

"Okay, so let us get shopping and then we will head home and start the journey up to Bethesda, I'm sure Patricia will also want you to stop by. Based on what McG told me, it sounds like you quit your job, am I wrong?"

"No. I needed to be here with my girls."

They get to the mall and do some shipping, Adam gets a few shirts and some pairs of jeans while Jaz also gets some jeans and new t-shirts. Casey didn't want any new clothes so instead Adam brings her into a sporting goods store. There she picked out a new field hockey and lacrosse stick as well as a basketball all of which he paid for. They also picked up some new toys for KD. By the time they sat down for lunch it was already 1400 and she promised she was going to talk to Adam about what casey should call him but decided she would wait until they got home.

About an hour later they are home and she had packed all of the stuff that Casey and KD would need. Then her and Adam head upstairs to pack and talk. "So Casey apparently knew that you were her dad before I told her, did you know that?"

"I suspected something, I heard her mention something while we were cooking but I didn't know if you had talked to her or not so I didn't say anything. But it is not hard to tell, she is a spitting image of me, well besides the hair."

"Yeah, she is, even more when she was born. If you could believe it her hair used to be blond but around the age of two it started to darken. So will you be okay? Going home I mean? You will be facing your past and I know you haven't in awhile so I just wanted to make sure you will be okay because I know that it won't be very easy. But if you need a night alone or even just a night to bond with Casey, I can stay at McG's place and don't worry we are just best friends, nothing more. I am sure he will want to see you though, Amir as well."

"I know, I'm sure Amir is devastated, we have grown very close since Preach left but don't worry. There is no chance that I will be going back. I am choosing you and Casey." He places a soft kiss on her lips. "Wait, I told Casey I would ask you something for her. She wanted to know if it would be alright to call you dad."

"Of course it is. I love you and I love her, you can both call me whatever you want to."

* * *

 **Sorry that it is so short, I've been having a very hard week and this is what I could pull off. I will update as soon as a can and make it longer.**

 **The reviews are very appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you all like it**

* * *

By the time they arrive in Bethesda it is already 2300 and Casey is fast asleep in the back with KD laying on her lap. Adam says that he will grab all of the stuff from the trunk and he will meet us at the front door. The house wasn't what she was expecting but she is sure that her house wasn't what he was expecting either. His house is huge, just like hers, but it is way more family style looking than hers. It looks like a mansion that you would find right off of a beach and she loves it, she also knows that Casey will also love it. For a while now Casey has been asking her to move, she knows that the house was given left to them by her grandmother but it wasn't either of their styles. It was a five bed, six bath in a gated community that looked way more like a castle than a house. The inside was beautiful and it has a modern kitchen with a ginormous island and open concept dining/living room. They both had huge rooms painted white and Casey was able to have a playroom where she could do whatever she wants. They were able to host McG when he stayed with them years ago and there was even a huge movie room in the baseroom but neither bad grown to love the place. She was ready to let it go if the right time came.

Adam came and opened the front door for her and she walked in to see everything wrapped or covered in plastic, "I haven't been back in years so it's all to protect everything from the dust. I'm not sure I want to keep the place but we can stay here for as long as needed. It has an amazing curbside look but the inside isn't me. I'm not sure if you are happy with your house either but I was thinking maybe we could sell both of our houses and maybe get one that's ours." He is right. I know that by selling both of our houses we could be happy wherever we go. He leads me into what I suspect must be where he usually slept and told me that I could put Casey in there. He then leads me into what must be the master bedroom because not only is there a california king but also a ginormous room to the side that acts as a den which has a couch, coffee table and TV as well as a desk and desktop. "So I know you have to pick up McG in a little so why don't we change and just go to sleep. You can take a shower and I'll put fresh sheets on the bed and get a comforter.

"Sounds like a plan."

Twenty minutes later we are curled up in bed together and it is such an amazing feeling that I haven't felt in years.

* * *

 _They know that what they are doing is wrong but they continued doing it and no one on the team ever said anything. D.C. doesn't know and that is all that matters because as long as they didn't know, everything was all good. It isn't like anything crazy went on between them anyways, just a bunch of stolen kisses and falling asleep in eachothers arms while the rest of them team just laugh at them except Amir._

 _Tonight it was different though, something was off with Adam. We just returned from saving a bunch of American kids at an English boarding schools from a suicide bomber but the bomber also had security with them. Amir got hit in the vest and Preach got nicked on the ear, I got close to being shot in the head but ducked just in time that it missed and then was able to take everyone down including the bomber. We got all the kids to safety then got out of there. On the plane ride back I expected we would sid as we usually did but I found Adam next to Amir and a seat in between McG and Preach open. The whole plane ride back I felt his eyes on me so I decided to put my head on McG's shoulder and fall asleep. When we got back to the base we debriefed and then we went to his desk to do work, I went to the punching bag to cool off then went to the showers. By the time I got back to the main room he was still at his desk to I go over to him, "Hey Top-"_

" _Not now Jaz. I am not in the mood." He raised his voice at me so I tried to calm him down by whispering, "Adam I don't know why you are yelling but you will alert the rest of the team." At this point he gets up and pulls me into his room. "Jaz, I am yelling because I can and because I am your superior. When I give you a command you are supposed to follow it, not try to do other things that will get you killed."_

" _Adam, I don't know what you are talking about."_

" _I am talking about when their sniper almost blew your head off," and at this point I finally understand, he is angry because he doesn't want to lose me and I don't blame him. "Adam, I'm not going anywhere," I go on my tippy toes and place a gentle kiss on his lips. "I am right here and I promise that I will never leave you."_

 _This time when I kiss him he responds by pushing me back until my back hits a wall. He places kisses down my jaw and onto my neck, I respond by leaning my head back and letting out a moan but his hand quickly covers my mouth, "Jaz, we can't have the whole team hearing you, that just wouldn't be fair." He smirks at me and returns to kissing me, his hands make their way under my shirt and mine go under his until we are both shirtless. I pull his bed and he asks, "Are you sure about this?"_

" _I've never been more sure about anything in my life."_

 _Three hours later I wake up to his arms wrapped around my wait and I finally feel like I've found home._

* * *

She wakes up to her alarm and it is 0400, she hears Adam groan behind her, "I'm going on a quick run then showering and picking up McG. I may be out for a while so go back to sleep and I'll call you guys."

By 0500 she is in the shower and getting ready to make the 30 minute drive to pick him up, she is so excited to see him again since they last time they actually saw each other it was on an emergency trip home to be with her and that was over four years ago. Casey will now be able to officially meet him and remember him but there will also be Amir who she hasn't seen since she left.

She gets to the airport and shows her badge this way she will be able to pick him up right by where the plane pulls in. She is a little early so she gets out and leans against her truck and watches as the plane lands and pulls into its spot. She waits for the door to be let down and then runts to meet McG and Amir, "McGuire! Long time no see!" They embrace each other in a hug, "Jaz, you don't know how happy I am to see you! And this time on good terms, no relapses right?"

"Not that I know of."

"Good." He pulls back, "I am so glad that you came." Amir then comes out from behind him and fake coughs so she goes over to hug him too. "Amir, buddy so good to see you!"

"You too Jaz. So I heard you had a kid, you haven't killed her with your cooking yet?"

"Nah, thanks to your cooking lessons I'm all set. So, um do you need a ride any where? I am taking McG here out to breakfast, I would love for you to come as well."

"Sure, I don't have anywhere to be." The two guys throw their stuff into the trunk of the truck and she starts driving and realizes that she doesn't even know this area at all so she decides that she'll call Adam and ask if he could cook for them. So she stops the car, "Hey guys I have to make a quick call, I'll be right back." She dials Adams number and he picks up after the second ring, "Hey Jaz, is something wrong?" His voice was a bit sleepy but full of concern.

"No, no don't worry. I picked up the guys and was going to take them for breakfast but I was thinking instead you pick up some fresh egg and stuff and make a great breakfast for all of us. Would that be okay?"

"Yeha, no problem. How long will you be. If I take about forty five minutes will that be okay? I'll have Casey up and dressed and ready to eat."

Yeah sounds good, with traffic and stuff we will be a bit longer. I'll see you later." She pauses. "I love you."

"I love you too." and they hang up with each other.

She goes back into the car and tells the guys the plan, "So I'm taking you guys out to a place that will have amazing breakfast, a dog and a kid to play with, how does that sound?"

She sees them look at each other but they nod in approval. There is way more traffic than she was expecting so it took them an hour to get to the house. McG is the first to speak when they pull up to the house, "So, um this is where you are staying?"

"For the time being, it is Adams but depending on how everything works out but maybe we will be able to get a place that is ours." They both shrug and move towards the door. Jaz walks in first and hears KD run towards the door, "Guys, this is KD," and she gives her dog a command, "Sit." KD has her tongue hanging out and sits ready to be pet, they both walk into the house and give her a pat on the head. They can hear Adam call Casey, "Hey Casey, your mom is home." Casey comes running down the stairs and into her arms, "Mommy, Adam let me help cook! Don't worry we didn't burn anything."

"Well done Case! There are two people right behind me that are here to meet you, McG and Amir." Although McG has met Casey before she was too young to remember, she only knows him from talking over facetime. She has never met or spoken to Amir before but goes up to him first, "Hi, Mommy has pictures that you are in back at our house and she has also told me about you and how you have saved her life before." Then she goes up to McG and gives him a big hug, "I am so glad that you are finally home! Now we don't have to talk over facetime anymore. Daddy bought me a new lacrosse stick so we can go play together like you promised and we can have so much fun and-"

"Casey, why don't you let him settle down first and eat."

"Okay Mommy. I ate already so can I go outside and play ball with KD?"

"Sure Case." Casey skips away to leave the four of them alone. She motions towards the kitchen, "So let's go eat. I'm sure that you guys are hungry." They eat and catch up with each other for the next hour. McG talks about how they should have a family barbeque so everyone can meet each other's families, Adam talks about how excited he is to finally settle down and have a family, she talks about Casey but Amir doesn't seem to talk that much.

Its 1100 and Adam brings up how he has a meeting at the DIA at 1200 and Amir has to be somewhere by 1225 but in the opposite direction and doesn't have a car so McG offers to stay with Casey this way everyone can do what they need to do. Adam and her start to clean up while Amir and McG head to the back to see what Casey is up to. She talks first, "So what do you think is up with Amir? He doesn't seem to vocal."

"Maybe it is the fact that he will be stateside for a while. He hasn't been stateside for over a week in over seven years. Before he joined us he was undercover."

"True, McG seems to really bond with Casey, do you think he would want to keep her overnight so maybe we could catch up and stuff." She moves closer to him so they are now face to face.

"Some stuff seems like a great idea," he leans down and places a kiss on her lips."

"Let's get cleaning so we can do everything that needs to get done and we can get back home as soon as possible to start discussing things."

By 1230 Adam is gone and her and Amir are in the car on the way to where he will be staying. She is surprised because when she gets to her destination it is a small hotel in the middle of nowhere . "Amir, you know you don't have to stay here, there is plenty of room in our house for you."

He is about to answer her but she gets an incoming call from McG, "Jaz, its Casey… I think that it is back…"

* * *

 **Again sorry for all of the typos. Thank you for all of the reviews they are really appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry that this has taken me so long, life caught up with me and its been a rough couple months but I'm back! I'm not sure how long it's going to take me from here on out but since its been so long I'm warning you now this first chapter back may not flow too well but I hope you like it!**

 **I don't own any part of The Brave and so sad it's been cancelled:(**

* * *

Jaz, "Are you sure? Maybe it's just the food we ate or she has the stomach flue or something," she really hopes it isn't back, last time it was so hard on them.

McG, "Jazzy, I'm almost sure that it is. Remember, I was here the last time and it wasn't pretty at all but I'm sure that its not as bad this time. I'm here and we're gonna catch it early, last time you didn't know what was happening."

Jaz turns to Amir, "Amir we're going to have to come back later." She starts talking to McG again, "Meet me at the same hospital as last time and call her doctor, I'm going to have to give Adam a call and let him know whats going on."

They hang up with each other and she asks Amir to call Adam from her phone but he doesn't pick up. She remembers that he had meetings at the DIA until 15:00 and tells Amir to call Patricia's office immediately and tell her its code yellow and that she'll know what it means and that she should bring Adam with her but not to tell him anything. Amir calls and sorts everything out and 5 minutes later they're on the way to the hospital as well.

"So Jaz, care to tell me what's going on and why you sound so frantic?"

"Sorry Amir, it's just been years since the last time this has come up and I'm not sure what to do about it."

"So whats this thing that you keep talking about."

"Oh, sorry right. I forgot you didn't know. So Casey was born a happy and healthy child but when she was about 6 months old she started getting sick more often. I thought that it was just because her immune system wasn't strong but one day it got really bad so I took her into the hospital and found out later that day that she had cancer. I called McG and broke down. That was the year that he started leave early and told you guys that he had a family emergency. Well that emergency was me and he came to support me and Casey. After about 8 months of her in the hospital getting treatment and me constantly being in and out of the hospital she was cancer free. It was the best news that I had ever received and she has been cancer free for the past 4 and a half years but I guess McG suspects that it's back." She remembers how small Casey had been, she didn't grow at all while she was sick and by the time she was three years old she looked like she was only a year old. Now she is still small for her age but is feisty and doesn't let anything stop her.

"Wow, I'm sorry Jaz. You should have told all of us, we would have been at your side throughout the whole thing."

"Thank you Amir, that really means a lot to me but I decided that I would only tell Amir because I didn't want Adam knowing anything. He actually wasn't ever supposed to know anything but we kind of just ran into each other. But I really am happy that I'm getting to reconnect with all of you, you mean so much to me and are the family I never had."

About 15 minutes later they arrive at the hospital where McG is waiting for them. "They took her up for tests, Cameron took her up for tests and called Robins in but she was out for brunch with her family so won't be in for about another half an hour. Did you call Adam and let him know?"

"Him and Patricia are on they're way but I told her not to tell him anything, I don't want him to freak out if nothing is wrong with her. What did Cameron say?"

"She said that there is a chance that it could be back but not to worry because if it is we caught it early enough that it won't be as bad as last time. She'll bring Casey back when the tests are over but won't have the results until after Robins looks at them."

"Did Casey seem to know what was going on?"

"Not really, she was very out of it so I wouldn't be surprised if she woke up and started asking questions. You told her about it though right?"

"Yes McG! Of course I did but she is only 6 years old for goodness sake! How is she supposed to process all of this?" McG pulls her into a tight hug sensing that she is about to break down and that right now all she needs is to be surrounded by the people she loves and for Adam to get here quickly.

"So you want me to explain this to him or do you want to do it?"

"I think that it would be best if I did it but lets wait until the results get back before we worry him. Amir you listen too, for now we just tell him that she wasn't feeling well and that she is just here getting tests. Got it?" In unison they respond, "Got it" and on cue Adam and Patricia walk into the room.

* * *

 **I hope you like it! Hopefully I'll have it updated by a week from** **tomorrow! feel free to leave comments**


End file.
